Pokemon Ranger Finding Kate feathers
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Kate end up losing all of her memory and they turn into feathers and now it up to Keith and his friends to get them back will they get all of them back. Shipping's. KeithxKate,YukoxRini,and RickxCrystal.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ice get away from me!**

**Ice: Ow come on let me kiss you.**

**Me: There is no way you kissing me!**

**Rini: Sorry about that guy's Ice is starting to like are auther,anyway she came up with a new Pokemon Ranger story and that is Pokemon Ranger- Finding Kate feathers.**

**Me: In this one Kate have lost all her memorys of her spending time with Keith when they were growing up but her memmorys turn into feathers and they got to go to every regain to get them back, and yes this is a cross over of Pokemon and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.**

**Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`**

**Kate P.V.O**

My name Kate i'm 16 and I am the princess of Almia my dad died a long time ago and now my brother is takeing place as king now, anyway I have a friend how is a Pokemon ranger and I hird he back from his mission in Kanto so I went over there to see him, but first I have to sneek out of the castle first I put on my jacket and put the hood over my head.

~Ranger Union~

When I got to the Ranger Union everyone greated me, they all know I come here to see my friend, I knock on the door and I hird a voice, and he open it.

"Keith!" I yelled as I tackle him and he fell to the floor.

"Princess." Keith said as he sat up.

"I told you not to call me by that name." I told him.

"Sorry princess, I mean Kate" he startend.

"Sorry about that, how was your mission in Kanto." I ask him.

"Ow it was fine." he said.

"Are you shoure." I started.

"Ow fine I may got hirt a little." he said.

"Keith I told you not to get hirt, didn't I."

"Sorry I didn't mean it." he said.

We talk for some time but I hird a voice make that 3 voices and it was the castal gards.

"Ow no if they find me they going to bring me back to the castle."

"Come with me." Keith said opening up a window and held out his hand.

I grabe his hand and we jump out of the window and begain to run, somehow we ran to the cliffts.

"I haven't run like that in ages." I said.

"I know right." Keith said.

"I realy wont to tell him how I fell." I said to myself.

"Kate are you okay."

"Ya i'm fine Keith." I told him as I got up. "I should get back to the castal."

"Ow okay." he said.

~back at the castle~

When I got back I look around to see no one here I started to walk when I hird my brother.

"Welcom back Kate." my big brother Kellyn said.

"I'm back Kellyn." I said.

"I see you spend time with that brat." he started.

"He is not a brat, he Keith." I started as I ran up to him.

"He seen like a brat to me." he said

"Now can you two start fighting for once." Issac said come up.

"Hey Issac." I said as I walk over to him. "what that in your hand's" I said as I pointing to a scrool in his arms.

"Ow this, this is a map for the acaint ruins." he said showing me and Kellyn the map. "Somehow there is a entrace in there, I went in there and found a wird symbal on th wall." he started.

"Okay you go back down there and cheack it out again and I sent that brat with you." Kellyn told Isaac.

"Kellyn I told you not to call him that!" I yelled at him.

"Well why can't you stop sneeking out of the castle." he said to me.

"You meanie!" I said to him a ran to my room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Normal P.V.O

"You know Kellyn why can't you stop being mean to Kate" Issac said.

"I got to she keep on seeing that brat." Kellyn said to him.

"Kellyn, Kate is friends with Keith can you let it go for some time." Issac said

"Isaac. I have to protect her I don't wont nonthing to happen to her." Kellyn said.

~Kate bedroom~

Kate was outside of her room looking at the acaint ruin she look down to see Issac with Keith then they left.

"I will tell Keith how I fell about him someday." Kate said to herself as she stare at the acaint ruin once again but this time it starting to glow a bright purple.

"H'm wait a strange noice." Kate said closeing her eyes to listain to the noise, but after wat seen to be like 2 minites she sow a few memmories of her and Keith but it wasen't the past it was the future her eyes open slowly and her body starting to turn purple the next thing she left th room.

"What is going on here" Kellyn said as he starting to stare at the ruins too he look on the table to see the neakles that his dad gave Kate when she was 6 years old, and he realize she wasen't wareing it. "I better put this in her room." he said as he went strate to Kate room, but when he open the door she wasen't in her room."Don't tell me she left." he sighn and left the castle.

~Inside the acient ruin.~

When Keith and Issac got underneath the ruins they sow the one person they didn't expect to see Kate.

"Kate what are you doing here." Issac said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kate didn't say anything, she bent down and touch the ground, the next thing that happen the ground started to turn white and a glow started to suround Kate body, it lifted her up onto the symble on the wall and wings starting to form behind her back as she startind to go into the wall.

"Issac what are we going to do." Keith said.

"The only thing to do is to get her off." Issac said.

"Right!" Keith said as he starting to clime the wall.

Kate was almost inside the wall , but Keith manage to jump at her and got her off, when they hit the groung the wings stay on Kate back but they turn into feathers and flew off.

"Kate wake up!" Keith said.

But she was not wake up.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Keith P.V.O**

Okay what going on here first Kate was in the ruins, secent she was starting to go into a wall, and now she wont wake up, what going on here.

"Come on Kate wake up." I said as I started to shack her, but nonthing happen.

"This ant good." Kellyn said comeing over to Kate.

"Kellyn you know about this." Issac said.

"Ya, this happen to mom befor, I didn't know Kate might be this way to." Kellyn told Issac.

"Now what going on here Kellyn." I ask him.

"Kate dieing!" Kellyn said.

"Wait what?!" me and Issac yelled.

"Her memmorys have turn into feathers and they scaterd acroos each regain." Kellyn said.

"That right and you need to pay a price." someone said as they step out of the shadows.

All three of us turn around to see a girl about are mine and Kate age she wore a all blue with a hair piece in her hair, she have blond hair and light green eyes.

"How are you." I ask her.

"My name Rhytmi, and I here to help you, my mom help her mom and dad a long time ago." she say.

"So what is the price." Issac said.

"His relationship with the gril." Rhythmi said pointing to me. "If you want to save her you need to collect each feathers if you want her to remmember you, do you wish to save her." she said.

I stared at Kate than hug her, I look up at Rhythmi again.

"Yes if it mean saveing Kate." I said.

"Good you need these." Rhythmi said as she snap her fingers two girls apird, one with white hair that held a sword and the other one with red hair that was holding the same symbal that was on the wall, and two other people aperd beside me, a gril with black hair she wore a red and white dress and under it was white shorts, and behind her back was a sword, and there was a guy with blond hair he wore a blue and white robe and he also wore white pants plus in his hands he was holding a staff.

"These two will help you collect the feathers,with the help of this little guy." Rhythmi said as she open her hands and incame a fury little fur ball.

"How is this." Isssac said pokeing the little guy.

"My name Mokona, it nice to meat all of you." he said.

"No way that thing can talk." I said as I pointed to him.

"That right now come on." Mokona said jumping up in the air wings came from behind his back and the next thing all of us know we all black out exept for Rhythmi,Kellyn,Issac,and the two girls.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.V.O**

"So what going to happen." Kellyn ask Rhythmi.

"Everyone should wake up by tomaro." Rhythmi said.

"What about Kate." Issac said.

"She should wake up by tomaro too but she will not remmember what happen." She said.

"Any way we should go back to the castle." Kellyn said.

"Ya you right come on." Mokona said hopeing on Issac head.

~Inside the castle~

Next day.

**Kate P.V.O**

I woke up the next day to see my brother looking at me.

"H'm good moring Kate." Kellyn said greating his sisster.

"Good morning Kellyn." I smileing at him. "So what are we doing today." I said.

"Well you see you going on a journy with some people I know and they need your help." he said.

"Realy than I better get dress." I said as she pull out a pink and white dress, I went to the mior and tied my hair into spiky pigtales, when I came out and into the thrown room I sow my brother talking to some people about my age.

"Aw I see you done." Kellyn said.

"Ya big brother." i said

"Anyway all three of you are going to protect my sisster wild she with you." my brother said.

"Okay." everyone said.

When we got outside the palace and onto the docks, if i'm right my brother said we were heading to the Kanto regain first we got onto the boat I turn to the all three of them.

"It nice to meat you all my name Kate what your name." I started.

"Well my name Crystal." Crystal said as she pointed to herself.

"My name is Rick." Rick said pointing to himself.

"It nice to me you two." I said as I turn to the red hair guy that have a little white fur ball on his shoulders. "And your name is." I said.

"Ow my name Keith and this little one on my shoulder is Mokona." he said,

"It nice to meat you princess." Mokona said.

"No way you can talk." I said.

"Yep and get use to it." he said

This is going to be a long journy.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Me: Finaly done!**

**Ice: Ya you are *grabe auther from behind***

**Me: Ice let go of me!**

**Rini: Here we go again, any way are auther only watsh the first episode of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle but she need to watch the other episode to see how it all happen so if you know where to find all of the episode just tell her on her youtube acount (Sailormoon003)**

**Me *Hit Ice with a baseball bat***

**Ice: Ha nice try. *kiss her on the lips***

**Rini: Any way R&R, and Ice get off of her!**


	2. Princess Crystal, and Meeting Rini

**Me: Come on out Rini.**

**Rini: Okay if you say so. *comes out***

**Me: Aw! You look realy cute in that outfit I made for you.**

**Ice: Sorry guy's are auther decied to put Rini in this story too.**

**Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon, exept for her Oc**

**.~.~.~.~.~**

**Crystal P.V.O**

It was still day time and me and my friends are going to Kanto to look for Kate feathers it been two days and now we spend the night on the ship, I was now wareing a red long sleav shirt that have yellow lines only on the sleavs, I also wearing a black skirt, plus I have on red shose and black sock, and Mokona is on my shoulders, we were on the docks filling the air when we hird a few fout steps.

"Hey do you here that." Mokona said.

"Ya I do." I said back.

We turn around to see are friends.

.~.~.~.~.~

Normal P.V.O

"Morning Crystal,Mokona." Kate said

"Morning." Crystal and Mokona said

Everyone was fully dress, Kate was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt, Rick was wearing a light blue long sleave shirt and black pants, and Keith was wearing a green shitrt with a few yellow lines and he also wore white pants, after like 2 hours they made it to Pallet Town.

"So were are we going." Rick said.

"Well I do live in Kanto and my place shouldn't be to far." Crystal said.

"Realy then let go." Kate told her.

But when they were about to go they were surrounded by the castle gards.

"This ant good." Crystal said

"Wait you know these people." Rick ask her.

"Well ya, but I can explain everything." Crystal said.

"Princess we been looking for you." One of them said.

"Wait princess, Crystal are you." Kate was about to ask.

"Ya i'm the princess of the Kanto regain." Crystal said.

"Your mom and dad were worry about you séance you dissapir last night." one of the other gards said.

"Well i'm about to see them pleac let me and my friends by." Crystal said.

"As you wish princess." The castle gards said moveing out of the way.

As the the four friends enter the castle Crystal was tackle to the ground by a curent Pokemon.

"Pika . Pikachu."

"Pikachi!" Crystal said.

"Well it good to see you Crystal."

Everyone turn around to see Crystal mother,and father and right beside them are there Pokemon and right in front of them was her little brother Jeff and his Pokemon Pikachu.

"Hi mom,dad." Crystal said.

"Crystal where were you last night." her mom said.

"Well I was sent to the Almia regain to help someone." Crystal told her mom.

"Ow, okay and how are your friends." her dad said.

"Well i'm Rick I came from the Johto regain." he said.

"I'm Keith and i'm a Pokemon Ranger in the Almia regain." he said

"It nice to meat the both of you i'm princess Kate and i'm from the Almia regain." she said.

"Ah it nice to meat a nother princess like are daughter." Linda said.

"Why are you here anyway." Alder said.

"Kate can you step out of the room pleas." Crystal ask her.

"Shoure thing." Kate said leaving the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Crystal P.V.O**

When Kate left the room I face my mom and dad and told them everything.

"I see so Kate memmorys turn into feathers." mom said.

"That right and we need to go to every regain to find them." Rick told her

"Crystal." Mokona said

"Yes Mokona."

"I sense a feather somewere." he said.

"Wait you do!" I yelled.

"Crystal how are you talking to." Jeff said comeing up to me.

"Ow u'm." I started as Mokona jump out of my bag and onto Jeff head.

"It nice to meat you i'm Mokona and I helping tracking down the feathers." Mokona said.

"Aw! He so cute!" Jeff said huging Mokona.

"So what did he said." my dad said.

"He said that he can séance one of Kate feathers." I told him.

"I see you and your friends can look for it tonight for now on go and have some free time." my mom said."

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.V.O**

I decied to go outside to look at the Pokemon I was walking around town when I saw a little girl get pick on with this strange guy, I walk over to them.

"Hey, are you okay." I started and put a hand on the little girl shoulder.

"And how are you." the guy said.

"Well i'm princess Kate, and I from the Almia regain." I told him.

He didn't say nonthning but a smirck came on his face as he pin me to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Ow you going to figer it out." he said as he started to lifted up my shirt.

I froze of what he doing I close my eyes, but the next thing I know someone punch the guy in the face, I open my eyes to see Keith standing between me and the guy.

"Hey man I was having fun!" he yelled.

"You better stay away from her."

"How are you her boyfriend." he said.

"No like a undercover ranger how will kick your butt out of here if you tuch my princess again!" Keith said.

The guy only flinch and ran away.

"Hey are you okay." Keith said.

"Ya I fine, thanks Keith." I said.

"Um."

Me and Keith turn around to see the same girl, that guy was talking to, she was in a white dress, over it was a pink skarf that was held onto a star brouch and under it was wings with a red ribben comeing from the frount and the back of the dress, she is also wear white boots, her hair was in spicky dumpling buns wild the rest was down, and she was wearing stars hair clips in her hair.

"Hey are you okay." I told her.

"Ya it just." she started as she told us where she from.

"Wait you from the 30th centery of Almia, and you are the fututre princess there." Keith said.

"Ya and if i'm right I have a pitcher of my parents right here." the little girl said handing them a locket.

She handed me the locket I open it up I was shock to see how her parents were, me and Keith.

"Wait are we." I started.

"Yep, you two are my future parents." she said.

"Any way let me introduce myself, my name is Chibi-usa, but you can call me Rini for short." she said.

"Well it nice to meat you Rini, i'm Kate and this here is Keith." I said.

"Hey let me out of here!"

we hird a yelled comeing from Rini bag, Rini end up sweet droping she open up her bag and a little white fur ball jump out of it.

"Guys meat Mokona he snuck into my bag wild I was getting everything ready." Rini told us.

"That right and your mom and dad said to make shour you wont get hirt." Mokona said.

"Ow shut up Mokona." Rini said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

*back at the castle* Normal P.V.O

"Wait what!" everyone yelled at once.

"That right Rini is are future daughter." Kate said.

"How is that possible." Crystal said.

"You can fine out tomaro." Rini said.

.~.~.~.~.~

*Outside*

"So Mokona were did you say you séance the feather at." Crystal said.

"It should be somewhere, but it faint." Mokona told her.

"U'm guys we got a proble!" Rini said.

Everyone turn around to see a huge dragan exept it wasen't a real Pokemon, it was a real Dragan.

"I séance the feather." Mokona said jumping onto Rini head.

"Kate,Rini get to somewere safe." Keith said bringing out his sword.

"Right." Kate said graing Rini hand.

"Okay let do this!" Crystal said bring out hr swords.

"Ya let go." Rick said bringing out his staff.

When they start to attck they where blown away by the wind the dragon ,but they were getting hirt every time the draon attack.

"I got to do somethin." Rini said.

"You can't Rini you have to stay here," Kate said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"There is something." Mokona said.

"Realy what is it." Kate ska him.

"When Rini was born she had magical powers her grandfather pass the Clow cards to her and now sht the master of them." Mokona said.

"Well okay, Rini go out there and help." Kate said.

"Thank you, mommy." Rini said running of.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.O.V**

I kept on running, when I sow everyone on the ground.

"Rini what are you doing here!" Crystal said.

"I here to help." I told here as I brought out a star key.

"Ow key of the star:

That is burning bright

Releas the staf

And shine your light

Realeas!"

The next thing that happen was the strange symble apird under my feat and the key turn into the staff.

The dragon was about to atack when I call out one of the star cards that I had in my pocket.

"Jump!" I yelled as winds comeon my feat and I end up jumpig out of the way.

"Go for it Rini!" Mokona said.

"Fly!" I said as wings apird behind my back and I started to fly and I call out my nnext card.

"Sword!" I rase my wand into the air and it turn into a sword, I charge at it and cut it in half it end up disappearing and it turn into a feather.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yes I did it." Rini said jumping in the air.

"I got to say Rini, Mokona was right." Kate said comeing ovr to her.

"Thanks, and I think this belong to you." Rini said bringing the feather close Kate cheast, it end up going inside of her and the next thing that happen next she fell alseep.

"What happen to Kate." Keith said picking her up in his arms.

"You see when the feather go back into her body she will start to remmember but it also got a afeacion to make her fall aleep." Mokona said jumping into Rini arms.

"Okay we got no idea wich Mokona is witch." Crystal said.

"You see the Mokona I had is the one with the blue gem on it is mines." Rini said pointing to the Mokona that was in her arms.

"Ow okay, let go back to the castal." Crystal said walking back to the castle.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Done with this.**

**Rini: Yep you are done so can you start on the next SoA story now.**

**Mokona: Rini stop, she going to start on it soon.**

**Rini: Fine if you say so Mokona.**

**Me: Anyway let me tell you about each character in this story.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate Hitomi**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Light brown**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Kate is the Princess of the Almia Regain, she had felling for Keith but séance she lost her memmory she can't remmember what to tell him now, she been friends with him séance they where kids.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Keith Dazzle**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Red**

**Eye color: Green**

**Keith is a Pokemon Ranger in the Almia regain, when he was a kid he was friends with Kate, but now he going to each regain to collecting Kate feathers to get her memmory back, he is also traveling with his new friends plus future daughter Crystal,Rick,Mokona,and Rini,he is also good with swords.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Crystal Jones**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Dark blue**

**Crystal is the Princess of the Kanto regain she is traveling with her new friend to find the princess Kate feathers to regain her memmory she is friends with Kate,Keith,Rick,Rini,and the two Mokona, She good with swords, and you do not wont to give her a nickname, plus she has a small crush on Rick.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rick Song**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Blond**

**Eye color: Blue  
**

**Rick came from the Johto regain and he is also know as the prince there but his friends don't even know yet he is traveling to eack regain to get Kate feathors back regain her memmory, his friends are Kate,Keith,Crystal,Rini,and Mokona's. He is good at using magic and has a small crush on Crystal.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini Dazzle**

**Age: 13**

**Hair color: Light brown**

**Eye color: Green**

**Rini came from the 30th centery to help out her future mother find her feathers ang regain her memory, she use a Star key that turn into a staff, shu use Clow cards for everything she also came with Mokona, her friend are Crystal and Rick, and her future mother and father are Kate,and Keith, she is also the Princess of the Almia regain in the 30th centery.**


	3. Growing fillings twords Kate

**Me: Today the group will stay in Pallet town to find the rest of the feathers.**

**Mokona: Can I do the Disclamer, pleas**

**Me: Okay Mokona you can, and you are cute.**

**Mokona: Aw thanks, and PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or Tsubasa, exept fpr her Oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kate was still fast asleep in bed when she had another dream.

**Kate dream**

_Kate was on oneside and Keith was on the other but they can't even get threw to each other Kate can't tack it anymore and she started to cry._

"_Hang in there Kate I going to do everything it can to get you." Keith said to himself as he starting to punch the wall._

"_I'm so sorry Keith, even though we seporat, we will see each other again some day." Kate said to herself as she began to glow and the wing started to form behind her back, it lifted her up and it began to tug Kate away from Keith._

"_No, Hitomi-chan!"_

"_Dazzle-chan!"_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

I end up wakeing up in bed thanks to the alarm clock on the bed side table i rub my sleepy eyes.

"What was that dream about and how come I call Keith by his last name." I said as i hird a knock on the door. "Come in." I said as the door open and I sow Rini and Crystal enter the room.

"Good morning Kate how do you fell." Rini said comeing over to me.

"I fine Chibi-usa I just had a nother dream." I said as I pick her up and sat her on my lap.

"What kind of dream." Crystal said sitting beside me on the bed.

"It was the future but I was in pain." I said to her.

"Anyway, brefest is ready you should come down." Rini said jumping out of bed.

"Okay, let me get change."

"Okay see you down stairs Kate." Crystal said closeing the door.

I got up and went threw my bag I took out my princess outfit (If you watch Tsubasa befor you know how the outfit is like.) after I got change I went over the miror and tied my hair up into spicky pigtales, when I went down stairs I sow Rini playing with Jeff, Crystal talking to her mom and dad, and Rick talking to the two Mokona's but there was no sighn of Keith, he must be still sleeping I sneack out and went to his room, I open the door a little to see him sleeping in bed I creep over to the bed, he look cute when he slepping, but I was getting this felling that I was going to tell him something.

"Was I about to do something." I said to myelf.

I bent over and stared to poke his face Keith only groun and turn around, I huf at him and the next thing I did was tackle him to the ground wich he woke up from plus he scream.

"Kate what are you doing!" Keith yelled at me

"I was trying to wake you up but you keep turning in bed, so I deceid to tackle you off the bed." I said to him.

"Can you get off of me." Keith said.

I sow a blush on his face I look at him in confuse, I look down to see the position that we were in, I was on top on him, my hands on his chest, I blush a deep red and jump off of him.

"I'm a'm so sorry Keith." I said to him befor running out of the room.

After I was out of the room I slid down on the wall on think to myself.

"What going on here and how come I get this felling that I was about to tell him something, do I like him or something." I said befor getting up and went down stairs were everyone else is waiting.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Keith P.O.V**

When Kate left the room I stod up from the floor and stare at the window, Kate wasen't acting like herself today, but for some reasoin I think I find her cute. Wait I DID NOT JUST SAID THAT! I do not have fellings for the princess.

"I wonder if I do have fillings for her, what am I going to do mom,dad." I said as I got dress, i was wearing a light green shirt and black pants I went down stairs to see everyone doing something, Rini was using the star staff to call on the sword card, I think she need to proctece on it more I look in frount of her to see Crystal getting her own sword ready, I think she helping Rini, Rick was teaching Jeff how magic was done, there was no sighn of Crystal parents,and there was no sighn of Kate eather.

"Hey Rini."

"Ow hey Keith what do you wont." Rini said putting the sword down.

"Have you seen Kate." I ask her.

"Ow ya she in the Kitchen." she said befor going back to training.

I shock my head at her befor going to the kitchen, there I sow a confuse Kate.

"Something ant right here, how come I getting these fellings." Kate said.

I walk behind her, she didn't know that I was behind her befor I scar her.

"BOO!" I yelled, Kate turn around and hit me on the shoulder for scareing her.

"Keith don't do that!" Kate yelled at me.

"Sorry I was looking for you." I said as I rub the back of my neack.

"What do you wont." Kate ask.

"It about what happen in the room." I said trying not to look in her eyes.

"It okay it was a askadent." Kate said.

"No it wasen't, I was having this felling and I think it something to do with you." I said.

"You mean like love or something." Kate ask.

"I think so, I think I like you." I said to Kate, witch couse her to blush.

"I like you too, but only as a friend." Kate said huging me and leaving the kitchen.

"She don't know what you where talking about." Mokona said comeing into the kitchen, and I look up to see it was Rini's.

"Ya, she dose, I realy do like her though Mokona." I said.

"Well until we get Kate feathers back she will remmember what she was about to say to you." Mokona said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: Short right, i'm sorry I need to focase.

Mokona: It okay, and maby Kate will understand that Keith like her.

Me: Maby you are righ Mokona, and the Mokona I talking to is the one with the red gem on, if I put Rini Monkona in it it will say R. Mokona.

Mokona: R&R


	4. Rini feathers, and Future self

**Me: Welcom back to Finding Kate feathers.**

**Rini: I realy like the way you made my princess dress.**

**Me: Aw. Thanks Rini.**

**R. Mokona: Today Rini will tell the group a why she came to the past.**

**Me: That right Mokona. And today Rini will do the disclaimer.**

**Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or Tsubasa Chronicle. Exept for me and her Oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini P.O.V**

I was walking aroung the castle when my watch started to make a noise. I look at it to see that my mom was calling me from the future. I slip into my room that I slep in last night and open my watch and my mom came out.

"_Rini how is everything going over there." _Mom ask me.

"It going fine we found one of your past self feathers." I said to her.

"_I see. Did you tell them where you came from." _Mom said.

"Ya I told them. And I might tell them about my past to." I said to her.

"_Good befor I go I need to tell you something."_ Mom said.

"Realy what is it." I ask her.

"_When you were little, you use to have a crush on your friend."_Mom said.

"You mean Yuko right." I said.

"_Yes but you are just like me. That night when you were sleeping I went to go cheack on you but when I came in I saw a men took away six of your feathers and left. I realize he came from the past." _Mom said.

"What! No wonder I felt something when my back was started to hirt." I said.

"_Yes but when I talk to Rhythmi about it I told her that I need a Mokona for you to go the past." _Mom said. "_And I had to pay the price." _She said.

"What was the price." I ask her.

"_I gave her my wand." Mom said._

"I see well I got to go." I said befor ending the chat.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

I was walking in the palace garden talking to Crystal. Crystal was wearing her princess outfit. She wore a white dress that have a few dark blue lines. She also wore white flats, a dark blue headben , blue earings, and she had her hair down.

"So Kate how do you like." Crystal ask me.

"What! I don't like no one." I said.

"Ow come on just tell me." Crystal said.

"Well I think I might have a crush on that red head." I said.

"Aw! How cute you like Keith." Crystal said.

"Okay now you tell me how you like." I as her.

"Well I have a crush on Rick." Crystal said as she started to blush.

"Well that is cute!" I scream.

"Pika. Pikachu!" Sparky said jumping onto Crystal shoulder.

"H'm. Hey Sparky what do you have." Crystal said getting something out of Sparky mouth. "Ow. Kate you got a letter from your brother Kellyn." Crystal said handing me a letter and a small box.

"I wonder what Kellyn sent me." I said as I read the letter.

_'Dear Katherine'_

_I know this is not theright time to do this but never mind. I decied to give you your first partner Pokemon for the first time. I hope you like._

_From Kellyn._

I put the letter up and open the box. I pull out a white Pokeball that have a cresent moon on top.

"So are you going to see what kind of Pokemon is inside." Crystal said.

"Okay." I said as I threw the Pokeball in the air, and out came a white and blue squirl Pokemon.

"Pachirisu!" I scream hugging my Pokemon.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu said hugging me back.

"Kate you know this little one." Crystal said.

"Ya when I was little my dad gave me my first Pokemon,and that will be Pachirisu." I said as Pachirisu climb onto my shoulder.

"U'm Kate,Crystal." Rini said running up to us with Pichu in her shoulder.

"What wrong Chibi-usa." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I need to tell the group something." Rini said looking at the ground.

"Shour thing well meat in Crystal room." Kate said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

Kate and Crystal got everyone togather and meat in Crystal bedroom.

"So Rini what do you need to tell us." Crystal said.

"I didn't came here to help Kate find her feathers." Rini said.

"What do you mean Rini." Rick said.

Rini sighn and sat on the bed, wild she was looking at the floor.

"I talk to my mom today and she told me when I was young someone from the past came and stoled six of my feathers." Rini said.

"What so you don't know your past." Rick said.

"I know some of them, but the feather that was tacken away from me was my crush." Rini said.

"It okay Rini. We will help you find your feathers." Kate said, putting her arm around her daughter.

"Realy." Rini said.

"Of course. You are my future daughter." Keith said.

"Thank you so much!" Rini scream befor crying into Kate shoulder.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**~That night~ Kate P.O.V**

"Any sighn of Kate and Rini feather Mokona." Crystal ask.

"It faint but it close by." Mokona said.

"Look like we need help. Rini." I said, looking at her.

"You got it Kate." Rini said.

"Ow key of the stars:

Witch powers burning bright

Releas the staff

And shine your Light

Release!"

The star symbol for under Rini feat, and the key grew into the Star staff.

"Fly!" Rini said, as wings grew on her back.

"Rini do you see anything from up there." I said from the watch Rini Mokona gave us.

"Ya I see something shining from over there." Rini said pointing to a tree.

"Okay we are on are way." I said befor ending the call.

We ran to the tree were Rini said. When we got there we sow Sakura petals falling from the tree.

"Wow it so amazeing!" Rini said comeing down.

"Hey Kate is your middle name Sakura." Mokona ask me.

"Ya my full name is Kate Sakura Hitomi. Sakura mean cherry blossom." I said grabing one of the petals.

"I séance one of Rini feathers." Rini Monkona said, jumping on Rini shoulder.

"Realy then it might be somewere near by." Keith said looking around the tree.

I walk to the tree and tuch it. The next thing that happen is, it starting to glow.

"Ah! What going on!" Rini said.

"Kate get out of there!" Keith said.

I didn't move but the light suround me. I open my eyes to no one here.

"Rini,Crystal,Rick,Keith! Were are you!" I yelled.

"_Princess Kate." _ A voice said.

"How are you." I said befor a shawdo came near me. I end up gaping to see my future self.

I was wearing a long white and yellow dress, that match my shose. I also have on long white sleave that have yellow lines on it, the cresent moon moon on my forhead and the Neo crown on my head.

"Are you my future self." I said.

"_Yes I am. My name is Neo queen Katherine and I here to give you a gift." _ My future self said.

"So what the gift." I said.

"_This."_ She said befor something came out of her hand and came over me.

The light dissapir and out came a brouch. It was shape like a heart theat have a cresent moon in the middle it also have different kind of gems on the side.

"What is this." I ask my future self.

"_It call the Mirical brouch. It can let you trancform into Sailor New moon."_ Katherine said.

"Wait. What." I said.

"_I can't tell you anything about it. You have to find it out yourself."_ Katherine said befor dissapiring.

"_Ow and give this to Rini when you go back."_ My future self said befor a feather came tourse me. It was the same as my feathers but the color of the symble was light blue.

The light faded and I was standing in frount of the group with Rini feather in my hand.

"Kate! I was so worry about you!" Rini said hugging me and in her hand was my feather.

"Rini. Were did you find my feather." I ask her.

"Your feather came floating down from the tree when you dissapird." Keith said.

"Ow. And Rini, I think this belong to you." I said bringing her feather close to her chest.

Both feathers started to glow and went into my and Rini body. I was starting to remmember my brother and Issac came to celebrate my birthday. But when I turn around I was talking to someone but no one was there.

"How come no one was there." I wisper to myself befor falling alseep in Keith arms.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Keith P.O.V**

When the feather went into Kate and Rini bodys, both of them fell alseep. Kate fell into my arms, and Rini fell into Crystal arms.

"I wonder what memmory Kate got back." Rick said looking at Kate.

"I don't know but, look like there no more feathers in this regain." Rini Mokona said jumping onto Crystal shoulder.

"So witch regain are we going next." Crystal ask.

Both Mokona's look at each other and started to talk. They face us.

"The next Regain we will be going next will be the Hoaen regain." Mokona said.

"Realy. Then let go back to the castle and pack up." I said befor lifting up Kate.

But when I lifted her up, something fell out of her hand. I pick it up to see a brouch.

"What is this." I said.

"I don't know but I séance something powerful in it." Mokona said.

I open it up to see something shining in it. Inside it was a crystal it was clear and look like it was something that belong to Kate.

"I know that crystal." Crystal said looking at the brouch.

"You do." I said.

"Ya it call the Silver imperial crystal. This one belong to the moon family in the Almia regain." Crystal said.

"Why would Kate have this." Rick said.

"I don't know, but let head back." Mokona said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Look like Kate going to be Sailor New moon**

**Kate: Yep. And I can't beleve I meet my future self.**

**R. Mokona: You will get use to it Kate.**

**Kate: Thanks Mokona.**

**R. Mokona: R&R**


	5. Clothe problem,other friends, and drunk

**Me: Welcom back to Finding Kate feathers!**

**Rini: You know you don't have to yell.**

**Me: Sorry Rini. Today the group will leave the Kanto regain and go to the next regain.**

**R. Mokona: That right and Rini will have a clothing problem.**

**Rini: Not my falt I forgot about it.**

**Me: Today Rini and her Mokona will do the disclaimer.**

**Rini & Mokona: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or Tsubasa Chronicle. She only own Rini.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to see Mokona sleeping right next to me on the pillow. I simile and pet him. He is so cute when he sleeping.

"Good morning princess Rini." Mokona said.

"Good morning Mokona-chan." I said with a smile getting up and walk to the window.

"Yuko." I wisper placeing my forhead on the window.

"Did you say something Rini." Mokona said.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Okay. You better get dress we are about to leave soon." Mokona said hoping on my head.

"U'm Mokona I got a big problem." I said.

"What wrong Rini." Mokona said tilting his head.

"I don't have any clothes!" I yelled.

"Well that a big problem." Mokona said when something came out of his mouth and landed on my bed.

"H'm I wonder what this is." I said looking at the backpack.

"Rini look there a letter on it." Mokona said handing me a letter.

"I wonder how it from." I said opening it up.

I look at it to see that it was from my dad.

_Dear Chibi-usa_

_After you left, you left your stuff that have all of your cloths in it including your partner pokemon. Just remmember don't get into fight's with your mom past self. Hope you have a safe trip._

_From Dad_

I look over it to see that my clothes are in the bag. I open it up to see two of my princess outfit in it.

"You know Rini your dad was nice to sent over your clothes." Mokona said.

"Ya I glad. I better get dress then." I said changing out of my pajomas.

"H'm." Mokona said looking at the letter again.

_P.S: Yuko will come over soon._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

"What tacking her so long!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kate she will come down soon." Keith sweetdrop.

We were outside in frount of the castle. We were waiting for Rini to come down exept she not comeing down.

"That it I can't tack it no more!" I yelled and was about to go upstairs when Mokona came bounceing down.

"Sorry we took so long. Rini was having some clothes problem." Mokona said.

"Realy what did she do." Are Mokona said.

"When she left the kindom of Crystal Almia she left all her stuff that have all of her stuf in it." Mokona said.

"Yep she just like Keith." I said.

"Hey even though she just like me it still dosen't matter." Keith said crossing his arm's.

"You mean you don't care about your future daughter." Crystal said.

"I do but..." Keith was about to say when he was cut off by Rini voice.

"Sorry guy's. I gest Mokona told all of you." Rini said.

"Ya Mokona told us everything." Are Mokona said jumping on her shoulder.

Rini was wearing a short sleav white dress that have a few light blue lines on it. She also have the same hairclips as me, white shose, and she wore a cresent moon neackles.

"Wow Rini you look great in that dress." Crystal said.

"Thanks. My dad seant me my stuff." Rini said.

"Well is it that nice." I said.

"Before we go, I wont to go visit my friends." Crystal said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Crystal P.O.V**

When me and my friends got to the place that my friend's work at I went in and was welcom.

"Welcome to the Kanto Cafe may we help you." Blue and Yellow said.

"Blue,Yellow, you know you two don't have to great me like that." I said shacking my head.

"Princess Crystal! It good to see you!" Blue and Yellow said and was about to hug me.

"Ow no you two don't!" I yelled and hit both of them on the head. "What did I tell you two about the polite talk." I said.

"Sorry and OW!" Both of them said.

"Blue, Yellow. Why did you two yelled." Red said as him and Green came from the back.

"See for yourself." Blue said moveing out of the way.

"Crystal! It been a long time." Green said hugging me.

"See. Green know how to not say Crystal by the polite name." Red smirk.

"Ow shut up Red." Yellow said.

"I got no idiea what going on here." Kate said tilting her head.

"Not me neather." Keith and Rini said.

"Hey Cryst. How are these." Yellow said.

"Ow these are my friends that I meat and I also traviling with." I said.

"Well it nice to meat you all. I'm Red and this are my friends Blue,Green,and Yellow." Red said.

"It nice to meat you too. I'm Rick." Rick said

"Hey are you the prince of the Johto regain." Green said.

"Ya I am." Rick said.

"What you are prince!" I yelled.

"Chill Crystal." Rick said putting up his hands.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.O.V**

"Sorry anout that i'm Rini I am Kate and Keith future daughter." I said.

"Ow! You are so cute!" Yellow said.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"So you two are Kate and Keith." Red said.

"Ya i'm princess of the Almia regain." Kate said.

"And I am a Pokemon Ranger in Almia." Keith said.

"Hey but arn't you the prince of the Sinnoh regain." Blue said.

"What!" Kate yelled.

"Kate I can eplain." Keith said.

"This is not going to be good." I said.

"Ya it not." The two Mokona said.

"Ow how are these two." Green said.

"Ow these are." I about to say.

"We are Mokona ma Doka." The both Mokona said.

"**CRASH!**"

"Crystal put the base ballbat down!" Rich yelled.

"If this happen the cafe will be in a mess." Red said.

"Don't worry I got a idea." I said.

"Realy." Red,Blue,Yellow,and Green said.

"Yep. Mokona my Mirical brouch pleas!" I yelled.

"Right." My Mokona said as my brouch came out of his mouth.

"Mini Mirical power! Maku up!" I yelled.

"Sailor Mini moon at your survis." I said bringing out my wond.

"Mirical pink shuger heart ace!" I yelled hitting Kate,Keith,Rick,and Crystal.

"Ow!" Everyone yelled.

"Your falt." I said.

"Okay how wont a drink!" Red yelled bring out a bottle of wine.

(6 minites later)

"Look I can use my miricle sword." Kate said drunk.

"Meow. Kate you should be a cat instead of being a sailor scout." Rick said as he was drunk too.

"Your right Rick-kun." Kate said putting on a pair of cat ears.

"There drunk." I said to Red.

"Ya but what are we going to do to the rest." I said looking at everyone.

"This is going to be truble." Red said.

"But I wont to know how to use a sword to!" I yelled.

"Ow no. Rini your drunk to!" Red yelled.

"Okay that it everyone to bed now!" Red yelled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Keith P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to fell my head all throbing. I got up to see everyone on the floor.

"What happen!" I yelled.

"Everyone got drunk last night." Red said.

"How did they." I ask him.

"Wine." Red said.

"So what happen last night." I said.

"Well Kate, Rick and the two Mokona's were acting like cat's last night. Blue,Yellow and Green was doing the same thing. And you,Crystal and Rini were preatending to use there sword's." Red said

"Wow that what happen last night." I sweatdrop.

"Ya." Red said.

"Anyway we got to go to the next regain." I said getting up.

"Okay." Red said.

(1 hour later)

"I glad all of you are up." I said staring at the group.

"Not are falt Keith." Kate said stumbling to keep her eyes open.

"Well then Mokona pleas do the arner."Rick said.

"Right." Mokona said jumping in the air and wings came behind his back.

"Bye everyone, and sorry about the mess!" Crystal yelled.

"It was no problem Crystal." Green said.

"Well see you again soon." Rini said holding onto her Mokona.

"Shour thing Rini, and make shoure you don't get drunk again." Blue said.

"I won't. Right Mokona." Rini said.

"Right Rini." Mokona said.

The group disapird and head to the next regain to find Kate and Rini feathers but a nother one will join them.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

"_So are you ready." _

"_Yes I am and I will protect your daughter and get her feathers back."_

"_Good now go."_

"_I will."_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: I wonder how comeing.**

**Rini: I gest we had to wait for the next chapter.**

**Me: That right Rini.**

**R. Mokona: ~Lafe~**

**Rini: What so funnie Mokona.**

**R. Mokona: Ow nonthing.**

**Me: R&R.**


	6. Yuko,Rick family,Ball,Drunk again

**Me: *Achu!***

**Rini: Are you okay.**

**Me: *Sniff* Ya I just have a cold I going to be fine tommaro.**

**Mokona: Aw here let me help.**

**Kate: And let me help too.**

**Keith: And me**

**Rick: Hey and don't forget about me and Cryt-pi.**

**Crystal: I told you not to call me by a nickname!**

**R. Mokona: Aw Cryt-pi don't like nickname.**

**Crystal: Ya I don't even my unckl Kurogane!**

**Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal done not own Pokemon or Tsubasa Chronicle. She only own me.**

**,~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini P.O.V**

"Ahh!"

"_**CRASH!"**_

"Is everyone okay!" Keith said holding onto Kate bridle style.

"Ya were okay. But were Rini and Crystal at." Rick said.

"Up here!" I yelled.

Everyone look up to see me and Crystal in a tree.

"How did you two get in a tree." Mokona said.

"Well you the one how got to find out about were you land us!" Crystal yelled.

"Aw. Cry-ni is mad." I said.

"I know you didn't use a nickname!" Crystal said.

"Well if it isn't Kurog-pi nice and my son." A guy with blond hair said comeeing up to the group.

"FAY IF YOU USE THAT NICK NAME I WILL F****EN KICK YOUR BUTT!" Crystal yelled.

"Mokona I thought we were going Hoan regain." I ask him.

"I thought so too but why would we land in the Johto regain." My Mokona said.

"Perhap's." I said.

"Mokona." Me and Mokona said looking at the Mokona that was talking to Fay.

"What. Can't I see one of my good friend's." Mokona said.

"Ya righ..." I said befor me and Mokona fell out of the tree, but I was cought.

"Rini are you okay." A voice said.

I open my eyes to see someone that I wont to see.

"Yuko!" I said hugging him.

"Long time no see Rini." Yuko said.

Yuko was my childhood friend. He has blue hair, and gryish blueish eyes. He is wearing a black shirt, over it was a short sleav green vest, kacki pants and black bootes.

I stop hugging him and look at him. "U'm, Yuko." I said.

"Yes Rini." Yuko looking at me.

"U'm. Can you let me down now." I said blushing.

"Ow! Sorry." Yuko said putting me down.

"Ow and Keith. You still holding Kate!" I yelled with a smirck.

Both Kate and Keith look at each other and blush.

"Ow i'm so sorry Kate." Keith said setting her down.

"No it okay Keith." Kate said.

"Ah!" Keith yelled holding his right eye.

"Keith what wrong," Kate said.

"It nonthing my right eye just hirt." Keith said.

The one thing everyone didn't know that Kate came up to Keith and kiss him on the right eye.

"U'm. Hitomi." Keith said.

"H'm. What is it Keith." Kate said.

"Well u'm." Keith was about to say but was cut off by me, Yuko,and the two Mokona.

"IT A KISS!" We yelled.

"What!" Kate and Keith yelled.

"Kate you see. When Keith said his right eye hirt you went up to him and kiss it." I said.

"Ow my Arcues! Keith I am so soory." Kate said blushing.

"No it okay!" Keith said blushing too.

"I don't know what got into me." Kate said bracking down.

"It a kiss!" Mokona said.

"Mokona shut up!" Keith said shacking him.

"Kate it okay. People do it all the time." Crystal said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Realy." Kate said.

"Ya I did to Yuko once." I said blushing.

"And I did it to my Rick when he hurt his hand." Crystal said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Keith P.O.V**

We walk into the castle to see three more people. One with white hair, one with light blue hair, and the other one with spiki brown hair.

"Hey were back." Fay said.

"Welcom back honny." the woman said giving him a kiss on the lip's.

"Big brother!" The two kid's said tackling Rick to the ground.

"U'm Rick how are these." I ask him.

"Ow these two are my little brother and sisster, Autumn and Danny. They are twin's." Rick said.

"Ow I see." I said.

"Big brother!" A yelled came from behind me.

I turn around to be hug by little sisster.

"Emily!" I yelled.

"Yes big brother." Emily said.

"What are you doing here." I ask her.

"What do you think tonight is the maskiray ball." A voice said.

We look around to see every kindom from each regain here.

"Hey Crystal long time no see!" A girl with black hair said.

"Hey cousain White!" Crystal wave.

"Kate it been a wild séance I seen you." A girl with brown hair said.

"Ya I been a wild Summer." Kate said.

"Hey Keith!" Ben yelled.

"Ben. What are you doing here." I ask here.

"What do you think. I here with the princess." Ben said.

"Ow you mean Summer." I said.

"And I see you with Kate." Ben said.

"Emily!" A girl with light pink hair and a boy with brown hair yelled running twords my sisster.

"Serina, Jeff!" Emily yelled hugging them both.

"Little brother." Crystal said.

"Hey big sisster." Jeff said.

"I see all of you have found each other." My mom said comeing out with the rest of the queen's and king's.

"Hey Kuro-rin it ben a wild!" Fay yelled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Kurogane said.

"Man Crystal your uncel is just like you." Rini said.

"Ya. You think." Crystal said.

"I see you been looking after my sisster Keith." Kellyn said comeing up from behind me.

"Ah! Kellyn!" I scream.

"Big brother!" Kate said hugging him.

"Aw so that Kate brother." Yuko wisper to Rini.

"Ya. Mom was right. He is nice to his sisster." Rini wisper back.

"Ow how are these little one." Kellyn said comeing up to Rini and Yuko.

"I'm Rini and this is my friend Yuko. We came from the 30th centery of Almia to help find my and Kate feathers. Ow and if you wont to know I am Kate, and Keith future daughter." Rini said.

"Well how cut. I going to have a little nice." Kellyn said messing up Rini hair.

I think this is going to turn out fine.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

I was walking with Summer in the palace garden.

"So Summer. Did you tell Ben how you fell about him." I ask her.

"No not yet." Summer said. "What about you. Did you tell Keith yet." She said.

"No I going to wait until I get my feather back. Somehow I forgot what I was about to tell him." I said.

"I see." Summer said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Crystal P.O.V**

"So White. Hoe everything going in Unova." I ask her.

"It going great. Hey let me tell you something." White said.

"Is it about Black again." I said.

"Ya but N won't let me see him!" White yelled.

"I see." I sweatdrop

White is the princess of the Unova regain. Somehow when she was in the palace garden she sow this guy how work as a palace gard and his name is Black. Somehow she end up growing felling tword's him. White also got a big brother name N. Somehow I don't fine him great.

"So Crystal is there anything about you and the Johto prince." White said.

"No not at all!" I yelled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Yuko P.O.V**

"Well it almost time for the ball Rini." I said turning around..

"Ya it is." Rini said smileing at me.

Rini was wearing a pink dress that go to her neas. She also wore the same hairclip's, pink flates, her silver crystal neackles, and she have her cresent moon showing. And me I was wearing my prince outfit. Rini is the only one how know's that I am the future son of Crystal and Rick.

"Well shall we go Rini." I said hoding out my hand.

"Yes." Rini said tacking my hand.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Summer P.O.V**

"Wow Kate! You look so cute in your dress." I said.

"Thanks Summer." Kate said.

Kate was in a long white dress that have gold cicle laced that was wrap around her back. She also have on the the same hairclip's, a gold braclet, and she had her cresent moon on her forhead.

"No proble.I think Keith will go crazy if he see you in that dress." I said.

"Hey what about Ben." Kate said.

"Ow ya. Totaly forgot." I said as I look at myself.

I was wearing a long silver dress that have white cicle laces that was wrap around my back. I also have on , I tiara that was on my head, and my silver cresent moon on my forhead.

"Hey! Are you girls done yet!" Keith yelled from the door.

"Ya we are." I said.

The door open and Keith and Ben enter the room me and Kate are staying in. I blush when I sow Ben. He look good in a white tux. I look at Kate to see her blushing at Keith how was in his prince outfit.

"Hey are you four done blushing yet." Crystal said comeing in with Rick,Rini,and Yuko.

"We wirn't blushing!" We yelled.

"Ya right." Crystal smirk.

Crystal was in a long light blue dress that have gold circle laces that was wrap around her back. She had on a gold braclet, the same hair clip's as Kate, and she had a blue cresent moon on her forhead.

"Now come on you guy's let go." Mokona said.

"Ow ya that remind's me." Rini said.

"What is it Rini." Keith said.

"We are not going to get drunk tonight." Rini said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**(After the ball) Ben P.O.V**

"Kate and Rini got drunk again." Keith sweatdrop as he put a blanket over them.

"I think I know why." Yuko said.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Well you see Rini and Kate had normal jucie right." Yuko said.

"Right." Summer said.

"Well somehow are two Mokona's but a little bit of wine in there cup's." Yuko said.

"Aw so no wonder those two pass out too." I said staring at the two sleeping Mokona.

"Hey. It was funny when Keith had to chase both Kate and Rini to calm them down." I said.

"Ya. Don't remind me of that." Keith said

"Anyway we should go to sleep." Summer said

"Okay goodnight." I said as me,Keith,and Yuko left the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Done!**

**Keith: I told them not to get drunk.**

**Yuko: Keith it okay. Everyone get drunk all the time.**

**Crystal: Ya. But Blue told Rini not to get drunk.**

**Me: Never mind that. Here is the kindom's of each regain and how live in with.**

**Yuko: Ow and R&R**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Moonkingdom (Almia)**

**.Kate**

**.Kellyn**

**.Rini**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Blue moonkingdom (Kanto)**

**.Crystal **

**.Jeff**

**.Yuko**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Earthkingdom (Sinnoh)**

**.Keith **

**.Emily**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Lightkingdom (Johto)**

**.Rick**

**.Danny**

**.Autumn**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Silvermoonkingdom (Obliva)**

**.Summer**

**.Serina**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Sunkingdom (Unova)**

**.White**

**.N**


	7. Rini Memmorys and stilling the book

**Me: Today in Finding feathers we have a character birthday.**

**Kate: I wonder how it is.**

**Rini: It me Kate!**

**Emily: Ow happy birthday Rini.**

**Danny: What day were you born.**

**Rini: April 1st.**

**Mokona: So how doing the disclaimer today.**

**Autumn: Let hope it Cryst-rin.**

**Crystal: Pleas stop with the nickname!**

**Fye: Don't worry Cryst-rin. Everyone will say Kuro-rin nickname too.**

**Crystal & Kurogane: Fye YOU ARE SO F***EN DEAD!**

**Me: Yuko, and Rini Mokona. Do the disclaimer!**

**Yuko & R. Mokona: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon ,Tsubasa Chronical, or Danny and Autumn. She only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

I walk out of the room and into the castle garden. I look around and pull out a pokeball.

"Okay Pikachu! Come on out!" I yelled throwing the pokeball in the air.

"Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu said jumping onto my shoulder.

"I see you that Pikachu is your pokemon." A voice said.

I jump and turn around to see my brother and Rini with Buizal and Pichu on there shoulder.

"Keith,Rini! Don't scear me!" I yelled at them.

"Well sorry." Keith said messing up my hair.

"Why I'll..." I said befor hearing someong singing.

"Hey do you here that." Rini said.

"Ya it seen it comeing from over there." I said.

We walk over there and pop are head's to the quourner to see Kate singing. It sound so good.

"_When this town_

_Is dyed in twilight,_

"_out comes a tiny, little seed."_

"_So if you make this ground_

_The path you will tread,_

_Even when you close your eyes, there will be love."_

"_If this world was flat_

"_Then us two would never have crossed paths."_

"_We were running_

"_To keep away from each other."_

"_Never slowing down,_

_No matter how far we were apart."_

"_In the midst of a miraculous rencounter,_

_We just might face each other once again."_

"_We just might face each other once again."_

That song Kate sang made me remmember of the times I spend with my family.

"That song. My mom sang it to me when I was filling down." Rini said crying.

"I see you hird the song." Kate said comeing up to us.

"Ya. I didn't know you know how to sing." Keith said.

"Ya. My dad tought me this song when I was little."

"So how was your dad." I said.

"His name was Cloud Reed." Kate said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.O.V**

That not right. Kate dad was not Cloud Reed. She is just like her mother when it all happen but I can't tell her the truth. I have to wait until she get all her feathers back.

"Hey guy's what going on here." Rick said as he came up with Crystal,Jeff,Danny and Autum.

"Ow it nonthing." I said.

"Hey you guy's should go down to the library. It realy cool." Crystal said.

"Realy what do they go down there." Keith said.

"Let say the whole history about eack legendary pokemon and the history of each thing." Danny said.

"Realy then let go." Keith said befor leaveing the group.

"Okay remind me not to meation the library." Crystal said.

"Why?" Autumn said.

"Keith love to cheack out legens and he like to also cheack out ruines to." Kate said sweatdrop.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Keith P.O.V**

"Wow!" Rini said looking at the library.

"It so big. I think I can find everything from here." I said.

"Here we have all of the legand of the Johto regain from ruins to legondary pokemon." Fye said comeing up tp us.

"I wonder what in this book." Rini said looking inside the book that have a symble of a heart on the frount cover. "That wird it got no word's in here." She said.

"Hey Rini! I found the comic over here." Yuko said.

"Comeing!" Rini yelled handing me the book and running twords Yuko.

"You have comics books in here." Kate said.

"Yep. They are not the only ones how love to read them." Fye said wich couse us to sweatdrop.

"How come Rini didn't see any word's." I said to myself as I open the book, but when I open it it took me a different place.

"What going on." I said as I look around to see everything cover in crystal.

"_Mommy!" The girl _ said in a tree. She was wearing a white long sleav dress that have a few light blue lines on it. She also weor white flates, star hair clips, and a golden braclet on her wrist, and her hair was in spiki dumpling buns wild the rest was down.

"_Small Lady. Please get down from there." _A woman with light brown hair said. She was wearing a short sleave white and yellow dress that have a few silver line on the side. She also wear white flates, she also have on white lond sleaves, a cresent moon an her forhead, and she wore a white tiara that have a blue gem in the middle, and her hair was put into spiki pigtailes.

"_But I got to help out this little Pichu." _The little girl said reaching out from Pichu.

"_Don't tell me Small Lady is doing it again." _A girl with dark blue hair said as her and four other people came but they were wearing strange uniform's.

"_Ya. But she do want to be a Pokemon Ranger like her us. I mean she love helping people and pokemon." _The young woman said.

"_Okay I got it!" _The little girl said. But when she was about to get down she slip off the branch.

"_Small Lady!" _Everyone yelled out her name.

"_Don't worry I got her." _A guy with red spiki hair said. He was wearing a all white outfite but over it was a green clock that have a few orange and yellow lines on it. Wait, hold up. Is that my future self.

"_Dazzle. Thank goodness you cought her." _The woman said

"_No problem Hitomi. I don't wont Rini to get hirt." _My future self said.

"No way so that is Kate and Rini." I said. "So this must be Rini centery. Crystal Almia." I said.

~2 years later~

"_Mother!" Rini said comeing up to Kate. She was now wearing a short sleave dress that have light blue lines only on the top. She also wearing a light blue head bend, a gold braclet on her wrist and anckle._

"_Good mornig Rini."Kate said bending down and put her hands on her shoulders. "You seen to be up early then befor." Kate said. She was now wearing a short sleave long white dress that have golden circle laces that go around her back and a few yellow lines. She still was wearing her tiara._

"_Ya. When father got back from the meating he said he can teach me a lot of stuff today. Martial Arts... How to use the clow card's... and lot's more." Rini said._

"_I see. How nice." Kate said as she hug Rini. "Now why don't you go and pick out the tea." She said getting up._

"_Okay. I see you soon." Rini said befor running off._

"_You know. It almost time for Rini to go to the past." My future self said_

"_I know. There she will meat are past self and your parents." Kate said._

"_Ya but she wont be going until she turn 14." My future self said. "But do you think Yuko will be the one for Rini." I said._

"_I shour of it." Kate said tacking out a mirror. "Yuko is the one destion for Rini and he is going to get her feathers back." She said._

"_Well, let just hope she come back when it all over." My future self said befor hugging Kate._

"So these must be Rini memmorys of her past." I said . "I shouldent be looking at this." I was about to close it but I wont let me.

"How come I can't close this." I said as the book started to flip pages.

~8 years later~

"_Rini. It almost time for you to go to the past." Kate said._

"_Why?" Rini ask her._

"_You have to help my past self find her feathers." Kate said._

"_Is see." Rini said looking at the star book in her hands._

_Kate look at her with a smile."You mus do your best to help out."_

_Rini smile and look at her. "I'll do my best." She said_

"_Befor you go I wont you have this." Kate said walking up to Rini and putting something in her hand._

_Rini gave her a confuss look, but she open her handes to see a white fur ball that have a blue gem on it forhead._

"_How is this." Rini ask her mother._

"_My name in Mokona." The fur ball said._

"_So your Mokona. H'm." Rini said._

_~That night~_

_Rini was outside standing on the balconi looking at the stars._

"_Rini. Are you okay." Mokona said jumping on her shoulder._

"_Ya i'm okay I just wont to see Yuko that it." Rini said._

"_And what is it about me that make you wont to see me." Yuko said comeing behind her._

"_Ahh! Yuko. You know I don't like people sneeking up on me." Rini said._

"_Well sorry." Yuko said._

"_Yuko. I going to somewere and I wont be back." Rini said._

"_I see. Then i'll be waiting until you come back." Yuko said._

"_Rini. Time for bed." One of the maid's said comeing into her room._

"_Okay. You will see me off tomaro right." Rini said._

"_Of course I will." Yuko said befor leaving my room._

_~That night~_

"_Ahh!" A scream came from the room._

"_That was Mokona voice." Kate said sitting up in bed._

"_I wonder what wrong." My future self said._

_They got out of bed and went to Rini room. When they open it they sow a men holding a bunch of feathers in his hand. Look like he came from the past._

"_No!" They scream as the man started to go back into the portal._

"_I won't let you tack Rini feathers!" Kate yelled as she held up a star card. "Windy!" She yelled as creature came out of the card and blewthe feathers out of the man hand and flew of into the past wild one flew bak into Rini body._

"_You win this round but you will never find her feathers." The man said befor dissapiring._

"_Kate,Keith!" Mokona said jumping into Kate hand. "You sow it right. It my falt I should have protect Rini." He said as he started to cry._

"_It okay Mokona for now on when you two go to the past you have to find Rini feathers." My future self said._

"_Okay." Mokona said._

_~Next day~_

"_Well Rini this is it." Kate said handing Rini her stuff._

"_Ya it is." Rini said. She was wearing the same outfit when me and Kate first meat her._

"_Do you ot everything." Yuko said as her stand nere his parents._

"_Ya I do right Mokona." Rini started as Mokona pop his head out of Rini bag._

"_Yep. Ow and I make shoure Rini is safe." Mokona said._

"_Time key. Tack me to Kanto in the 20th centery!" Rini yelled as a pink light came and tock her away._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

I was reading a book when I look at Keith.

"Keith are you okay." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Keith." I said as I went in front of him to see him crying.

"Keith!" I yelled as everyone came running over to me.

"Keith! Keith! What wrong." I said as I started to pull the book away from him but I wont budge.

Rini look at Keith then the book. She touch the book and grabe it out of his had. And Keith started to fall but Crystal cought him.

"Ri... Rini. I'm sorry. I look at your memmorys." Keith said befor blancking out.

"Fye what is this book." Yuko said look at it in Rini hand's.

"That is the memmory book. When someone open it they can't see nothinng, but if someone else open it he or she can look into that person memmory." Fye said.

"So when Keith open the book he sow Rini memmorys." Emily said.

"Ya." Fye said.

"If i'm right that is a replace one, the real one is the Johto library." Fye said. "And here is what the real on look like." He said befor showing us the real book. We all was shock to see there was two feathers in it.

"Kate ond Rini feathers!" Rick yelled.

"Look like we going to the library." Danny said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~Johto Libary~

**Crystal P.O.V**

"Do you realy have to come to uncle Kurogane." I said.

"Ya I do. If it mean finding those two kids feathers." Kurogane said.

"Hey guy's you know this library have some watchdogs right." Autumn said.

"Realy they do." Serina and Jeff said.

"Yep. Now let go get that memmory book." Danny said.

"_Grrr." _A growl came and two creatures came in frount of us.

"Were sorry but we just borrying a book." Fye said.

"They must have know." The Mokona with the red jem said.

"They do." Emily,Serina,and Jeff started to panick.

"They must have know that Kuro-gun is a rely bad pearson." Mokona said.

And the next thing that happen Kurogane ran off into the library.

"Now let just be quite in here." Rick said.

"U'm ya." Keith, Kate,and Rini said wild sweatdrop.

.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm Sorry but I can't let you bouro the book." The libaryan said.

"Okay than can we read it."Kate sad.

"I'm sorry but no. There a lot of people how try to still the book." She said.

"Well what now." Rini said as everyone got outside.

"You do got a plan right big brother." Emily ask Keith.

"Ya I do." Keith said.

"And what is it." I said.

"Were going to steal it." Keith said.

"Keith said it!" The two Mokona said wild everyone freack out exept for Fye and Rick.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini: Keith you can't steal the book!**

**Keith: Hey! I going to do it too like in the Tsubasa comic.**

**Emily: *My brother is going to steal a book.***

**Danny: Are you okay Emily.**

**Serina: She is not fine.**

**Autumn: I think she freacking out of what Keith said**

**Jeff: Someone call 911!**

**Crystal: Emily not dead Jeff!**

**Kate: If were going to steal the book then we go to think of a plan.**

**Fye: Yep. And I got one.**

**Kurogan: Say anything and your dead.**

**Me: R&R.**


	8. How Crystal & Rick meat

**Me: Next chapter of Finding feathers is stealing the book.**

**Rini: So it going to be a mission.**

**Me: I think so.**

**Emily: Pleas get this story done already.**

**Me: Fine. Rini do the disclaimer.**

**Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or Tsubasa. Exept for her Oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

Okay so stealing the book was a bad idea, I mean we got invold in it too, and when I meat we I mean me,Serina,Jeff,Danny,and Autumn, and right now we were getting chase by the watchdog, and getting blast by magic. But Fye end up raising his hand, and revil the kingdom symble to them, they gasp and stop what they are doing, then Fye explain that he can cheak any book's out plus his friend's, witch cause all of use to fall down anime style.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Crystal P.O.V**

I walk into my room and jump onto my bed and I berry my head into the pillow, but I didn't know that the door open, I look to see Rick comeing in.

"What do you wont." I snapped at him.

"I came to see if you were alright." He said comeing over to me.

"Ya I fine but why didn't you dad told us he can cheak any book's out of the liberry, and were is your dad?" I ask him.

"Ow let say he getting scould by Kurogane." Rick sweatdrop.

"Ya let say my dad can get into a yell with Fye." I sweatdrop too.

"Hey Cryst, do you remmember how we first meat." He smile.

"Ya I remmember." I blush. "When I first sow you and your family, I thought you were just the right pearson to be friend's with.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rick P.O.V**

Wow I still can't belive Crystal still remmember how we first meat, it all happen so fast when I became friend's with her, and it all started when there was a meating when my family went for a meating with the Kanto roal fammily.

**~Flashback~**

"_So this is the kingdom of Kanto." I ask my dad._

"_That right." He chickle befor a guy with black hair came up to us. "Aw Kuro- chan it nice to meat you again." My dad smile at him._

"_My name is Kurogane, so stop with the nick name!" He yelled, befor he look at me. "So this is your son, he look just like you." He started._

"_Yep he look just like me but he ack a little bit like me and a little like his mother." My dad lafe._

"_I see." Kurogane started. "Well we better get this meating started." He said as he started to leave along side with my dad._

_I walk around the castle when I came across the castle garden, I walk into the garden but when I was walking I sow a little girl sitting under the Sakura tree reading a book, she have blueish black spiki hair that was let down, dark blue eyes that have a hint of red in them, and she wore a light blue dress, and white flates. I walk up to her and stand beside her. "Hey." I smile as I put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Hey." She smile back, she close her book and look at me, and to my suprise she have a light blue cresent moon on her forhead and I realize she was in the roal family. "You must be from the Johto roal family, it nice to meat you." She bowl at me._

"_And it nice to meat a bueityful princess from the Kanto roal family." I bowl back as a blush came on my facce, I can't belive I say that._

"_Well u'm." She stuter as a blush form on her face. "Well it nice to meat you my name ic Crystal,what your's." She ask me._

"_My name is Rick." I smile at her._

"_Hey do you want to go and play." Crystal ask me as she brought out her hand._

"_Shoure." I smile, as I grab her hand and pull her up but I pull to fast as we fell backword's. "Ow!" I groun I as I open my eyes to see Crystal on top of me and are nose were almost touching._

"_I am so sorry." Crystal apolagize as she jump off of me._

"_No it okay." I said as I hide my blush._

_We play until the sun was seating and me and my parent's have to stay at the kigdom because they wern't done with the meating yeat, but on the next day there was a thing I didn't not expect._

"_Good morning Princess Crystal." I greated as I walk up to her._

"_Good morning to you too Prince Rick." She grated me back, she was wearing a blue and black dress but she also have a black shourt sleave under it and on one of the side it have the blue cresent moon symble on it and she also have on black boot's, and for me I was wearing the same thing exept my color was different and it was white and light blue, white pant's and black light blue boot's and on one of the sleave's I have a star symble on it. "Wow you look good in that outfit." She smile at me._

"_Thanks, your mom made it for me." I smile back at her._

"_Now come on we have something to go remmember." She lafe befor running off._

"_Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran after her._

_I meat some of her friend's outside the kingdom, and found places I might remmember and I think I started to grow filling's tword her. But when we were walking back into the castle._

"_Wow I can't belive it you know all those people." I smile at her._

"_Ya, everyone do like the princess." Crystal lafe._

"_I wonder, if there more princess and prince in the other regain.?" I ask her._

"_Ya there Almia,Unova,Sinnoh,Hooen,and Obliva." She answord me._

"_Wait you know them." I gasp at her._

"_Well I got cousain in the Unova regain and that it." She shrug._

"_I see." I lafe. But Crystal didn't know that she trip over a rock, I grab her arm and yank her up but when I did her lip's meat mine, we stay like that for a few minite's when something spark inside me, and I realive Crystal had kiss back, and I did too._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Ow pleas don't remind me of that day!" Crystal snaped at me as a blush creap on her cheacks.

"Hey you know you like it." I smirk at her.

"And what about you. You like it to." She smirk as she got close to me.

"Maby we both like it." I said as I lean closer to her.

"Maby we did." She said back, and the next I did was press my lips to her's and she reaturn it back.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Yuko P.O.V**

Me and Rini was standing outside of Crystal bedroom and looking inside it, we hird there story and sow her and Rick kissing.

"Okay now that is just gross." Rini wtisper to me.

"I know right how dose my future parents stand that." I wisper back to her as I made a sick face, as I look at Rini how shug.

"So we should be going to bed." I started I walk with Rini.

"Ya we better, we going to the next world soon." She said.

"Next work I thought we were going to the next rgain!" I yelled.

"No were not, I over hird Fye and Kurogane and they comeing with us and they wont to show us each world." She lafe.

"Ow great we going to be just like Sakure and Syaoran " I slap my forhead.

"If you are talking about my granparant's than yes." Rini lafe.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: And done!**

**Rini: So were going to the next world, exept for going to the next regain.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yuko: And were are we going to the next world.**

**Me: Ow let say it the one were everyone get to fly.**

**Fye: I think I know what you are talking about.**

**Kuragane: Don't tell me it that dome race again.**

**Me: Yep it is and I lafe hard when Sakura end up driving and crash into you guy's.**

**Mokona: Ow and what about that time she lost controll and fall to the ground and Syaoran had to run after her.**

**Me: Yep I still remmember that I watch that in the Anima+Manga!**

**Me & Mokona: Ah!**

**Kuragane: Ow pleas ,let just hope Kate is not as reackles like Sakure was.**

**Me: Well askaly Kate is like Sakura and she ack like her too séance she is her daughter.**

**Kuragane: WHAT!**

**Fye: Now calm down Kuro- pi, and beside Keith is going to ack like Syaoran.**

**Kuragane: And witch one will that be, the real one or the clone one.**

**Me: Both, he got a clone too you know.**

**Kuragane: Ow boy now I got to deal with this again.**

**Fye: R&R!**


End file.
